


Lie to Me

by Wilford Brimley (Hedgehog_Oatmeal)



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Vore, gross don't look, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 00:09:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1621973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hedgehog_Oatmeal/pseuds/Wilford%20Brimley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fic about Gangnam Style. A must-read for generations to come.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lie to Me

 

 

 

 

His heart raced inside of him, and he wondered how a heart would feel if he was close to it. Sensing it breathing and living and giving him life as he panicked as the world hurt him far too much, his hands yearned to feel the softness and kindness of someone's heart, to reassure there were still nice things in the world. All the peonies of spring, the tulips that rose slathering their lips in unceasing hunger, the wind froze his quills and skies were a pearly gleaming gray, and laughter and joy and hope seemed to bleed out of this planet. What once was green and bright and lovingly wiped with pastels, this world was unfamiliar and no longer close to him. Cold, lonely, the ominous crowds of people forgot who he was and what he did to deserve their attention. Their feet marched unceasingly to a gray icy void. Sonic didn't understand. Why were things undeservedly cruel to him?

Snow sparked in the clouds, rain weeping onto his quills, he coveted for comfort, and his vision was plainly monochrome. Nothing appeared loving to him. His body wished to be satiated with love, the crystal bells of mirth ringing like tinnitus in his ear. Church bells were singing, providing answers to those who believed in them. Maybe there were no answers for his endless fear of hypothermia.

Hunger crept in everything. The birds and the shards in the sky were an odious black. Music thrashed around him. Some sort of answer was coming to him, he believed. He believed in hope among all anxiety and dread. Pale lips twisted and kissed him like rose petals. At once Sonic was smothered with blanketing kisses, breaths harshly blowing against him. There was no reason, he felt, that Shadow would be here, but his presence was there, he knew. Shadow followed him wherever light shone on him. Shadow loved him, promised to protect him, aided him in his anxieties, but he was demanding, and wanted only one thing.

Sonic shut his eyes, and focused on his attempts of affection, the texture of his hunger, the excitement arising from his breaths, his tail whipping the wind, his purrs crackling like a warm fire in winter.

It was so soft, to be massaged so gently, to feel embedding pressure that relaxed his body, exploring his body, patting his belly in interest, saliva dripping from his face, Shadow playfully teasing him by tickling his ears. He could hear moans of satisfaction and love and relief, as his tongue coiled around him, every inch of his body felt, Sonic purring in return, his intense vibrations felt inside the warm organ, saliva falling like rain onto the earth. Maybe life would brought back. A sacrifice to feed and nourish his own shadow would bring the world back in brilliant and vibrant colors. Being felt, the breaths louder, hurried, his heart beating and thundering against Sonic's body. Purrs became louder, Sonic's face had gave the world its first set of colors. Shades of red, pink, embarrassment, curiosity, and what might have felt as comfort and love. The love he always wanted. The love he knew he would get. His Shadow would provide. And he would provide his Shadow possibly the greatest meal he would receive.

His throat swallowed him in ecstasy, his enjoyment echoed beyond the pink cavern inside. Vibrations covered him, warmed him, his sore muscles relaxed slowly, the beating heart he thought he would never hear again ringing sonorously, louder as the throat softened by his hand rubbing beneath him. It was hard hearing the world outside of this strange and unknown heaven to everyone else, but whispers were heard, the wind lightening as Sonic's world lit like a flame, the pink walls offering to keep him safe, make sure he would be loved forever.

“I hope you can relax finally. And I can relax too, after all these years in this darkness. You were quite delicious. I never tasted anything so sweet before, and so kind and brave. A tasty treat.”

He was glad to oblige. The beating of his stomach as his hand assured him that things would remain the way they were, music chiming as his heart reminded him they were both alive, and happy. It reminded him of the breaths he once heard from Shadow next to him on their bed, purring idly as they forgot everything of what was next to come. He didn't come back after so long, his promises broken after a lengthy silence.

He fulfilled his promise to him. He would live among him. Lives became music as they ceased to souls. The music of love and being alive was heard for the last time, the walls hugging him intensely; eternally.

 


End file.
